The Galactic War
The Rivera Federation War (January 1st, 2164 - April 14th, 2289) Was a war between Rivera and Earth, when Team Encore Was Reprogrammed To Conquer Earth and Rid It of all It's Life. The Rivera Federation however was basically Re cloned out Of Team Encore and turned into a Large Scale Military Power. The War Reduced Earth Into a staggered Wasteland, but than shifted back towards Rivera leading to An Invasion of The Rivera Federation Home world Of Rivera The Brutally Enraged Earth Vowed Vengeance On Rivera leading to the first time in history that aliens from another galaxy entered the Universe of Hora. The Rivera Federation Antics were so cruel and angering that the People Of Earth continued to fuel up and use their anger as their ultimate weapon in the fight the For the Rivera Federation and their Acts Of Aggression To The Human Race, because of this Earth was no longer showing any Mercy There People Just As The Rivera Federation Did To Them On Their Planet Such as Brutal Massacres. Prelude The Rivera Federation Clone Generation Was An Era that began Into Power during the Early crash of 2159, The Earth Continents Of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Okinawa) and Gunghollow (Mombasa) have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Rivera, along with the Forms Of Europodia, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely corrupted by the Ghost Of Hitler, Highland Rivera for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with his forms and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age Of The Federation Strike 7 was about to begin. Withing the Weeks The Europodia Forms of 23 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia and Hallwoeia. Finally On January 28th, 2160 The Ghost Of Hitler has completely Overcome Highland Rivera and he later became known as Dictator Highland. Within Months Europodia, and Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow was unleashed all over Rivera starting with Jeromoria. After Jeromoria was Occupied the Rest Of the Continents Of Rivera had fallen within Mere Months giving the Newly Developed Federation Strike 7 A Straight shot Into Space. Rivera Invades Hora Systems Was the Main Strategy done By The Federation Strike 7 In their Blitzkrieg of The Universe Of Hora, and The Milky Way Galaxy, There Plans seemed to be unstoppable until The War Came about on the Planet Earth where The Federation Strike 7 for the first time had trouble Occupying the planet in order to reach the Real Universe that was just on the other side. The Strategy was later morphed into Operation SHIELD when the Federation Strike 7 were defeated and forced to leave Earth and Back Into the Universe Of Hora where they were already facing problems of their own. Occupation Of Sierra Was A Great Decisive Battle For Rivera Federation Entry Into The Warping Zone For The Milky Way Galaxy that lies about 90,000,000,000 Light years away from the Universe Of Hora. The Federation Strike 7, Has Occupied Rivera and The Outer Planets, Of Konora, Dune 48, Agile 7, Forga, Even Destruct or One of the Major Planet Powers Of Hora. With the combined forces of these Star Systems It lead to the Downfall Of The Dogorna Controlled Colony of Sierra. Invasion Of Dune 48 Battle Above Dogorna Destruct or Downfall Occupation Of Konora Invasion Of Earth Early Stages Invasion Of Japan Battle Of New York Occupation Of Russia Battle Of North America Turning Points Battle Of Sword Earth Victory At Cincinnati Rivera Federation Defeat In Canada Reclamation Of Earth Invasion Of Rivera